How Hard Can It Be?
How Hard Can It Be? is the eleventh episode of Season One of Kingsley Heights and the eleventh episode overall. It was originally supposed to air on July 31, but was postponed until August 10. Plot Queen is eating her breakfast, and watching TV, when she hears a knock on the door. She gets up, and asks who it is, when a man replies that "It's your big brother." Queen runs to the door and hugs him and asks what he's doing here. He says that he came to visit because he had big news and Queen says that their mom and dad aren't around, and he says that it's good, because he wanted to tell her first. Queen asks what his news is, and he tells her that he's getting married. Queen squeals excitedly and hugs him again saying she's extremely happy for him. Later on, at school, Courtney is talking to Gale, when she tells him that Andrew came to her house, and she started making out with him, but she feels bad because Jocelyn and Andrew are dating. Gale says he doesn't know what he can do to help, when a teary-eyed Jocelyn storms up to her, and asks Courtney "if she's happy about what she did." Courtney tries apologising, but Jocelyn says she doesn't want to hear what she has to say. Jocelyn starts walking away, when Gale grabs her shoulder and tells her to listen to what Courtney has to say. Jocelyn angrily turns around and tells Courtney she has two minutes to explain. Meanwhile, Charlotte is getting books out of her locker, when Heath walks up behind her with a bouquet of flowers. Charlotte asks what the flowers are for, and Heath says he's sorry he was such an asshole to her, and pretty much everyone he talked to. Charlotte asks if he's finished pretending to be a bad boy, and asks what made him change his mind. Heath says that he learnt who his real friends were, and then asks if she can forgive him. Charlotte doesn't say anything, but hugs him. Leah walks up to Luke, and hands him some lunch, when Luke reveals the brace on his wrist. She asks him how he's feeling, and he says he's felt better. Leah asks why he was at her house anyway, and Luke explains that he wanted to talk to Queen, because he felt like he overreacted, then Toby made him angry, when Leah comments that he tends to do that to a lot of people. They continue talking, when Damien interrupts and asks if he can sit down. Leah says sure, and moves her things, and Damien asks Luke what happened to his hand. Luke says he punched Leah's brother in the face, when Damien says he didn't know Leah had a brother. Queen walks up to the table and notices Leah and Damien and says that they look cute together, when Luke awkwardly says hi. Queen jumps and says that she didn't notice him there, and says she was just planning on saying hi, and then going. Luke says he doesn't want her to avoid him, and Queen denies it, before continuing on her way. Layla, Charlotte, Heath, Ashley and Brittany are all in choir, when Alice interrupts and tells the teacher that she'd like to sign up, when the teacher says that sign-ups were at the beginning of the school year, and that it's a bit late to register her, when Ashley interrupts and says that she's an amazing singer, and Brittany adds that they need someone to replace Savannah anyway. Their teacher asks everyone who approves of letting Alice join, to raise their hand, when everyone except for Layla raises their hand. Mr Barton says that she can join, and Alice excitedly hugs him, before realising she hugged her teacher and pulling away. Mr Barton tells her to join Charlotte in the middle, and Alice runs over to her, where Charlotte hugs her. It cuts to Clarisse, who is storming up to Toby. She tells Toby to leave Queen alone, and Toby asks why he should listen to her. Clarisse says that Queen doesn't need him playing rebound guy for her, and that if he had any decency he would stop taking advantage of her. Toby says that Clarisse is clearly jealous, and she asks what he's talking about, and Toby says that it's obvious she wants him. Clarisse laughs at the suggestion and says that he's messed up in more ways than one. Toby remarks that he's still had more action than her, and Clarisse storms away, ignoring him. Ben confronts Gianna, and says that he's incredibly sorry for what he did, and that he'd do anything to make it up to her, when Amanda who was standing behind him, tells him he can piss off and leave her best friend alone. Ben turns to Amanda and asks her what kind of a friend she is, seeing as she ditched her as soon as she saw a guy she liked. Amanda says that he's an even worse friend, seeing as he tried to rape her. Gianna stops both of them by yelling at them to shut up, because they're both awful people, and even worse friends. Amanda says that she's extremely sorry, and tries to hug her, but Gianna pushes her away, saying that they should let her know when they grow up. Jocelyn asks Brianna if she can go to her house after school, and Brianna asks why, when Jocelyn tells her that she broke up with Andrew, and she has to babysit her little sister, and doesn't want to be home alone. Brianna says that she hasn't got anything better to do, and agrees to go to her house, when Katherine approaches them, and Jocelyn asks what she wants. Katherine says that she heard about her and Andrew, and she feels really bad for her. Jocelyn asks if she's just happy that Andrew is available again, and Katherine says that if a guy can break up their friendship, he's not worth it, and hugs her. Brianna comments that it's just the three amigos again before joining in on the hug. It skips to the end of school, when Anthony catches up to Andrew and asks where he's been all day. Andrew says he wanted to be left alone, and Anthony asks him if it's because of Courtney. Andrew flips out and says that it was because of Jocelyn, and that he was a complete asshole to her, and that she deserves better than him. Anthony says that he shouldn't put himself down so much, because he didn't mean to. Andrew viciously says that Anthony doesn't understand how hard it is for him to forgive himself and storms off. Meanwhile, Queen is waiting for her bus, when her brother pulls up in front of her, winds the window down and asks if she wants a ride. Queen climbs in the car and hugs her brother, when she notices Luke disbelievingly staring at her. She tries to mouth to him "sorry" and that it's her brother, before Freddie asks what she's doing. Queen quickly turns her attention away and says that she was just saying goodbye to a friend. Freddie offers to give her friend a ride, and Queen nervously says that her friend walks home anyway and wouldn't want a lift. Freddie starts driving away from the school and jokingly asks how long they've been dating. Queen becomes defensive and says that she's not dating Luke, when Freddie adds that he never said a name, or pointed at anyone. He then starts poking her, patronisingly saying "Queen and Luke, sitting in a tree…" Queen tells him to stop it, and tries to change the subject, and Freddie says "Okay, so are you going to invite Luke to my wedding?" Emily confronts Damien before he leaves, and asks if she's thought about what she told him, and Damien says that he has, and he doesn't want to go out with her. Emily sadly says okay, and starts walking away, when Damien tells her that he loves her, which causes her to freeze in place. Damien elaborates saying that he loves her a lot, and she's a very nice girl, but he has to focus on other things, like his basketball, and he pulls out a sheet of paper with a red D on it, and says, "and my schoolwork". Emily starts stuttering out asking about how he loves her, and Damien tries to explain that he loves her like a best friend, when Emily's phone rings, and she awkwardly says that she has to go. Damien says he's really sorry, and Emily starts fumbling around her phone saying that she's fine, and he has nothing to be sorry about. Later on, Jocelyn and Brianna are cooking dinner, when Jocelyn's sister, Naya, asks them if they have any idea what they're doing. Brianna says that it's not like rocket science and adds "how hard can it be?" when Naya tells them that they forgot to turn the oven on. Jocelyn tells Naya that if she's so good at cooking, she should be the one making dinner, when the doorbell rings, and Naya says that she would, but there's someone at the door. Naya answers the door, where Andrew is waiting with a bouquet of flowers, Andrew says hi to Naya and asks if Jocelyn's home, when Brianna follows her out to see who's there. Brianna asks Andrew if he's supposed to be there, when Jocelyn calls out asking who it is. Brianna tells her that it's no one, when Naya says that it's her boyfriend, Andrew. Brianna quickly tells Naya to shut up, and go back to help Jocelyn, because she can deal with Andrew. Andrew says he wants to talk to Jocelyn, and Brianna tells him that, as her best friend, she won't let him just sweet-talk his way back into her good books, because he doesn't deserve her. Andrew tells Brianna that she's a good friend, and says "thank you for hating me as much as I hate me" and asks if she can give Jocelyn the flowers, before saying good night, and walking away. Brianna walks back to Jocelyn with the flowers and says that Andrew is acting really weird. Jocelyn notices the flowers and starts crying, when Naya asks Brianna why Andrew was at their house if he broke up with Jocelyn. Brianna tells Naya to go watch TV, before dropping the flowers on the counter and hugging Jocelyn, while she cries. Quotes Ben: Some friend you are. You left her behind as soon as you saw some douchebag you thought you'd like to screw. Amanda: I'm a better friend than you. Ben: Sure you are. Amanda: At least I didn't try to fucking rape her. Category:Content Category:Episodes Category:Season One